Friendship Is Waffles
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Big party happens, space monsters invade Equestria for some reason, Ponies eat one another and other stupid stuff and bed spelling and grammar.


**Friendship Is Waffles**

Once upon a ti mes in magically lands of Pony villes there was big meany Tyrannosaurus Rex ramp aging through Ponyvilley firing big whoopy red laser beepy beams from it's eyes vaporizing Ponies and eati ng them.

Buts then just whens all hopes was losty the pink pony Pinkie Pie came along and fired l aser beams from her eyes vaporizing the big lizard. The Ponies cheered in joy, but then Pinkie Waffles's eyes glowed bl ighted and turn all P onies I nto cupcakes with m agic, then p roceeded to eat them.

"Mmmm cupcakes!" Pinkie then took a Tantō blade out from nowhere and performed Seppuku on herself giggling in joy. "This is funs!"

Pinkie got bored , then decide d to shape shift into Tyra nnosaurus R ex to go on ram page in Ponyvilles, then with off go on big party with; Godzilla, Morbo, Cthulhu and Zoidberg.

Derpy was hiding in haystack scared of the all the madness going on around here.

"What's going on? Why did Pinkie Pie do all that stuff? And am I the only pony sane here?"

"I'm still sane sugar cube." Said Applejack's voice.

"Applejack, is that you?"

"Yep, I'm hiding in the hay with ya, I'm glad I'm not the only one sane."

"Me too. What is going on?"

"There's no explaining it Derpy. Ponies eating one another and dinosaurs running around, it's plain madness."

Alls of suddens there was old nasty big flying big brains came from outer space to invade Equestria making everyone stupid apart from Derpy Hooves who was some hows immune to big Brains.

Princess Celestia lying in bed keeps raising and lowering the sun up and down saying "Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down."

Twilight Sparkle was in library reading book, but could not read any more nows because was now illiterate

"Me noo can't what noty reads nows anymores." Said Twilight Sparkle. She pulled Tantō blade out from nowhere and performed Seppuku on herself giggling in joy. "Yay!"

But then Big Brain twice as big as other brains flew in.

"This world is stupid, but regardless you pathetic Ponies, arranging their knowledge by category just made it easier to absorb and destroy your planet."

"Hey you!" Shouted Derpy running in.

"What?"

"I'm here to kick your ass."

"Wishful thinking. We have long since evolved beyond the need for asses." Bin Brain flew up towards the ceiling and envelopes Derpy head in a blue glow. "Odd. My stupefaction field is having no effect on your ability to think."

"That's right. And I think you'll find that a little knowledge is a dangerous _thing_!" Derpy threw a book at the Big Brain, which bounced off it harmlessly. "OK, better think of a new plan. Come on, Derpy, think! "She rubbed her hooves." Thinking ... thinking...

There was a buzzing sound and the Brain shiverd.

"Stop that!"

"Hey! Thinking hurts him. Maybe I can think of a way to use that. "The Brain groaned again."Aha! Prepare to be thought at!" Depry's rolled eye. "Wait, I got Pokemon and Teletubby crossover fan fiction with Big Brains!" She threw pages filled with text at Big Brain who starts to read them.

"Me brains, I feels likes becoming stupid!"

"Hahaah, now your trapped in a fan fiction I wrote; a crummy world of plot holes and spelling errors." Just like fan fiction you reading now, only Derpy's is far better than mine.

"The Big Brain am winning again. I am the _greetest_!" Big Brain laughed maniacally. "Now I am leaving Equestria for no _raisin_!"

Big Brain then flew off into sky, then Ponies became smart again then ate the Brains and then the Ponies started killing and eating one another. Followed by Rainbow Dash taking off into sky flying through space at such tremendous speed she created rainbow colored trails of dust in space. Soon Rainbow Dash created massive blinding Rainbow colored explosions, which destroyed stars and planets, and as Rainbow Dash went even faster the explosions get so big they destroy whole galaxies as Rainbow Dash flies through the universe destroying it, but then Rainbow Dash bored and thus decided to recreate universe.

Pinkie Pie who now mastered multiverse traveling invade parallel universe demanding big hugs where Humans live, many don't give hugs, thus be blasted to dust from lasers from Pinkie's eyes. The Pinkie Pie bored of that and decided to turn into giant Pinkie Pie to go rampage and do genocide of Human race.

Back in Pony villes Ponies having party were no longer and killing one and eating one and were having big happy party with cakes and pancakes. And Rainbow Dash was hunting whales on the moon with Luna, but then Luna got angry and ate Rainbow Dash, but she felt sad, but got Rainbow Dash back to life to give her big hug.

Elsewhere in the land of Equestria giant Unicorn Ponies, who use the magic from their horns to levitate the Dragon up, then proceed to slam them up and down off the ground.

Rainbow Dash destroy universe again then recreate universe, then eat pancakes.

Back alive again Twilight Sparkle can read again.

Pinkie Pie come back home and make big party for everypony in Equestria, then kill everypony, then bring them back to life again, then kill them again and then bring back to life again and so on.

Equestria exploded as a sphere of explosions expanded at a rapid rate, the explosions continue to expand until the galaxies and space itself until all that is left is; plain white emptiness.

But then universe got bored and recreate itself.

But them madness stopped and thing made more sense.

And then everypony lived happily ever after the end and things started to make sense.

Late at night Twilight Sparkle in bed closes a book to reveal that everything you just read was from a book.

"Well, that was one of the stupidest things I ever read."

**The End**


End file.
